


In the Reaches

by Unlos



Category: Books of the Raksura - Martha Wells
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlos/pseuds/Unlos
Summary: It's a warm, calm day in the Reaches, Moon and Chime takes a rest under the canopy.
Relationships: Chime/Moon (Raksura)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 45
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	In the Reaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy you requested fanart of the Raksura - I enjoyed making my own attempt at a portrait of these two.


End file.
